marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Farouk Al-Fasaud (Earth-616)
; Informant of MI5; formerly government of Aqiria | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Formerly resembled a crude CGI image | Citizenship = Aqirians | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Informant for MI6; former terrorist, Oil Minister of Aqiria | Education = | Origin = Mutated by accident | PlaceOfBirth = Aqiria | Creators = Steve Englehart; John Buscema | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 308 | HistoryText = Once the powerful oil minister of Aqiria, Farouk Al-Fasaud was ruined after a journalist named Gregory Dunbar began an investigation into his life which uncovered some unsavory information and prompted other journalists to follow suit, rapidly threatening bring Fasaud down. Blaming Dunbar for the scrutiny, Fasaud attempted to stab the journalist with a knife during a television broadcast but instead struck a TV camera. Somehow, the resulting electrical shock completely converted Fasaud into an electronic image. Dunbar escaped the incident unharmed. Pursuing Dunbar to New York City, Fasaud ran afoul of the Fantastic Four. Fasaud nearly killed the Human Torch with his powers, but was thwarted by cable insulation wielded by the Thing. The Thing and Ms. Marvel traveled to Aqiria to investigate the government to determine their ties to Fasaud. Meanwhile, Fasaud made another attempt to kill Dunbar, but was stopped by an electrical storm triggered by Crystal. Retreating to Aqiria, Fasaud incapacitated the Thing and Ms. Marvel with an electrical discharge, then chained them to a launch shuttle. In orbit, Fasaud intended to hijack a satellite in order to transmit himself all over the world. Grimm destroyed the satellite, however, trapping Fasaud aboard the shuttle, then proceeded to destroy all the electronic equipment in the shuttle itself. The Thing and Ms. Marvel escaped, but Fasaud was left for dead. Somehow, Fasaud survived, and recently aided R.A.I.D. in their terrorist attacks on London, using his ability to take over electronic devices to let known super-criminals into the country with their weapons without arousing suspicion. He was caught, however, by an MI5 telepath who felt Fasaud's mind within the machinery. Threatened with execution via a localized electro-magnetic pulse, Fasaud chose to aid the British government in containing the terrorists , but was later thrown at R.A.I.D. agent Ecstasy in order to defuse her connection to the Darkforce dimension and thus neutralize her powers after she had attacked MI5 headquarters in an attempt to release her cohorts. Apparently swallowed by the Darkforce, Fasaud's current whereabouts are unrevealed. | Powers = A living electronic image, Fasaud is able to make himself intangible, cause electrical injuries upon others (ranging from minor second-degree burns to full electrocution), teleport over great distances in less than an eyeblink, and enter and take over any electronic transmission device. | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 2 | Speed = 6 | Durability = 6 | Energy Projection = 5 | Fighting Skills = 1 }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Though Fasaud believes himself immortal, it might be possible to kill him with a localized electromagnetic pulse. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fasaud }} Category:Muslim Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Intangibility Category:Teleporters Category:Electrokinesis Category:Ministers